Some Bluetooth devices, such as Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) devices operating according to Bluetooth Standards, support BLE based Indoor Positioning. However, BLE-based Indoor Positioning requires BLE devices to be compliant with the BLE Indoor Positioning standard. Legacy BLE devices, however, often are not compliant with the BLE the Indoor Positioning Standard.